Red Wolf
by moonmist80
Summary: Elspeth McCrimmon had nowhere to go after her Pa was killed but to the local werewolf pack. This Story is starts in the 20 years between Parasol Protectorate and Custard Protocol. May contain spoilers for Custard Protocol Books.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish to become a clavager."

Randolph Lyall had a female Alpha, but this young girl standing before him left him speechless. Elspeth McCrimmon was hardly the girl she looked. She was twenty but looked sixteen. Her curly red hair was wild and all consuming. Even though she was small framed it was covered in nothing but muscle. She had known werewolves all her life and was always trying to outdo all the lads in her village. Climbing trees, chasing animals, and much to her mother's chagrin getting in to fights. She wasn't stunning with her green eyes but she exuded intensity.

It was the intensity that had left Lyall without words. This was a new place for the beta to be. Words were his tools and weapons that he carefully constructed. Since Lady Kingair had survived the bite, they had a few female candidates. All had been turned away, because hardly ever did a female survive. It wasn't fair to have them serve the pack only to die. But this one, he wanted to say no, yet the strength and determination in those eyes said give her chance. She took his silence is an invitation to continue.

"I been around werewolves all my life. My Pa, that raised me, he was a Rove named Peyton McCrimmon," she continued. "He took in my Ma when I was still in her belly. Her father disowned her so she went to work for my Pa and they fell in love. My Ma, god rest her, took sick with fever when I seven and passed away. Pa and me had to look after each other after that. He liked to gamble, and got in deep with the wrong people. They killed him about a month a go. I've got no where else to go and like I said I know werewolves. Also know how to read and my numbers, Pa taught me."

Sidheag had been in alpha werewolf for five years now. Even as a human her pack considered her there alpha. Yet during that time they had lost many clavagers. The applications had an increase in search as her mission, but slowly.

"A female?" Lady Kingair inquired of her Beta. "Let me meet this lass who has passed your scrutiny."

"I have employed her as a kitchen maid for the time being." Turning to the nearest servant, "go tell the new maid Miss McCrimmon to come here and once."

A few moments later, Elspeth emerged from the kitchens. She had heard tales of the Kingair Alpha from her father and others, but she was surprised to find Lady Kingair so normal. She was surrounded by very large and burly members of the pack. Any other woman would've been intimidated by the sight. Elspeth on the other hand had been raised by a big, rough werewolf and knew that most were probably big softies.

"So you're the lass who wants to be a clavager?"

"Ay my lady," Elspeth did her best to attempt at a curtsy while keeping her eyes fixed on the Alpha.

"Why?"

Elspeth related the story of how she became the daughter of a Rove. She looked for any effect on Lady Kingair. Sidheag only sat there in stony faced silence till she finished her story.

"Thank you, you may return to the kitchens now," Lady Kingair dismissed her.

She straightened her back and held her head high even though all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

Once she had left the room Lyall asked, "What do you think my lady?"

"Her curtsy leave something to be desired then so does mine." The pack let out a roar of laughter. "I see why you recommended her. That one will not take no for an answer. We will accept her as my clavager and ladies maid."

It took all her self-control not to hug the stiff English beta when he informed her.

"Of course you will continue to live in the maid's quarters as it would be inappropriate for you to live with the other clavagers. Now you said that you were able to read and know your numbers. Correct?"

"Yes sir, my Pa taught me." She then looked concerned, "Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I've never been a ladies maid, nor really been around other women since my Ma died. What do I have to do?"

Lyall suppressed a laugh, "don't worry you'll find Lady Sidheag and you have a lot in common."

Over the next few months Elspeth and Sidheag found that they did have a lot in common. Her days were filled with helping Sidheag, assignments are given to her by Lyall, and proving herself to the other clavagers.

That had been one of the hardest things. All they saw was this scrawny female. Slowly though they came to respect her. Mostly because she can hold her own against any of them and drink them under the table. It wasn't until the third full moon that she was fully accepted. One of the other clavagers didn't lock one of the cells correctly and now was being stared down by a large brown wolf. The others ran to get the silver weapons leaving their compatriot for dead. Elspeth caught the wolf's attention and was able to trick him back into the cell. The others returned weapons in hand only to find Elspeth and a very grateful Cormac locking the door to the cell.

Over the next year she found that she and the Kingair beta had formed a strange friendship. Lyall found that he liked having this girl to confide in. Since coming to Scotland he had not really connected with anyone. He told her the story of how he became the Kingair beta, his love that he had left behind, and his life in the pack he


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed, for the last two the pack had been serving in Africa. Elspeth went with them as a nurse and as Lady Kingair's maid. Now returned, they settled back into their lives the Kingair. Two new clavagers had been approved. For some reason, Elspeth disliked these two from the moment she saw them. She told Sidheag but they needed new clavagers desperately after losing some in Africa. Cormac had been the hardest loss. They were named Douglas and Nigel, and even Lyall seem to ignore her feelings of dislike.

"You will just need to win them over like the others," he suggested.

It was true that some of her dislike for them came from them trying to hit on her the moment they met. The others told him not to, but Douglas tried to grab her backside. To which she responded by almost breaking his arm.

"What's your problem bitch?" He yelled at her.

He then found himself being stared at by the angry faces of the entire pack. He apologized, but it seemed empty to her.

Elspeth had been helping Lyall with pack business for a while now and one thing she was in charge of was the household. It was during the second full moon after returning that she noticed things going missing.

"It's them I know it!"

Lyall looked at her over the stack of paperwork in front of him. "What proof do you have?"

"Proof! Things only started going missing since they came here and they are not to be trusted," she said matter-of-factly.

"That's not proof," Lyall looked down at her. "We need proof before we can accuse anyone."

"Oh don't give me that you don't work for BUR anymore."

"I may not work for BUR but I cannot condemn someone on your gut feeling." Lyall pointed towards the door, "I have paperwork to attend to."

Elspeth finally convinced Lyall to get one of the local BUR agents to go undercover. His cover was as an antiques dealer who was interested in a certain artifact that the Kingair pack happened to have. He came to the keep a few days before the next full moon and asked Lady Kingair if she would sell it for a large sum, but as per the plan she denied him. She had Douglas and Nigel to escort him out. He then suggested he would pay a lot to get his hands on the object.

They took the bait and the next day after the full moon they were caught trying to sell the artifact to the undercover BUR agent. BUR let Lady Kingair handle their punishment since this was pack business. They confiscated all the money they had left from the sales of the stolen items and were banished from the Kingair lands.

A few days later Elspeth was helping Lyall with some paperwork. All of a sudden he stopped and stood.

"I apologize," clearing his throat. "I dismissed your opinions in the pack almost paid the price for it."

"Well I forgive you mangy English git," she gave him a smile and went back to her paperwork. Only to find herself suddenly wrapped Lyall's arms and being kissed. Just as quickly he pushed her away and fled the room.

She and been kissed before and she was not the virginal maid that most people assumed. But this was Lyall she never thought of him that way nor did she ever think he did either. She knew he had a lover that he had left behind in London.

Over the next few weeks Lyall did everything he could to avoid her. What had overcome him? How could he of kissed her? Something about the way she looked at him stirred something he hadn't felt since being with Biffy in London. He and Biffy had agreed to put their relationship on hold until he could come back. They never agreed to be exclusive. He figured a gorgeous young dandy like Biffy, living in the middle of London society, would have many lovers. He never felt he would meet anyone exiled to the wilds of Scotland. He had lost his precious control, his pride was wounded and he had no idea what to say to her. At least he knew this wasn't her first kiss nor was he dealing with someone unfamiliar with the sensual arts. He had heard the rumors but also knew she chose her lovers carefully.

"What in the hell!" She screamed at him. She finally had him trapped he couldn't avoid her.

"Can we not do this now?" He asked from inside his cell.

"Why so you can avoid me more?" She was pissed, not about the kiss, but that he had been avoiding her for a month. Now he was locked in his cage trying to fight his change as long as he could just as he always did.

She was so mad at him she didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. A strong sweet smell invaded her nostrils as she was being grabbed. The last thing she remembered was Lyall half screaming, half growling.

When they brought her back around she was bound with her hands behind her. The front of dress had been ripped open, and rough hands were groping her body. She could tell that she had been punched or kicked several times.

"Good you're awake. Look at me bitch." Douglas slapped her across the face. "I want you to see this happen."

She fought back as much as she could but bound and drugged she was no match for the two men.

"What are we gonna to do with her?" asked Nigel.

"Throw her in with that English bastard. He'll finish her for us," laughed Douglas.

At this point she was pretending to still be unconscious from the last punch he gave her. Luckily he punched like a nine-year-old boy. She had been trying to get her wrist untied and by her estimation it was still a couple of hours till sunrise. Even Lyall could not control himself from ripping her to shreds on a full moon night.

When they picked her up, she started to fight him again.

"Stop fighting or will use the chloroform before we put you in there," Douglas hissed.

She stopped moving.

"Good girl," as he groped her again.

It took everything not to react, but she couldn't risk being put in there unconscious.

They cut the ropes at her wrists and pushed her inside the cell.

"Good night," her assailants left.

She stood with her back to the door and could feel the predatory eyes upon her. Two glowing orbs on the other side of the cell.

"Randolph, please?" She begged.

It was a small chance, but she hoped that some small part of him could hear her. Even in the dark cell she could hear his muscles tense and he was ready to leap. Bruised and bloodied with a possible broken rib she stood no chance against his strength and speed, but instead of jumping he stepped forward. He was fighting, trying not to kill her. How long could he last?

A few moments later that question was answered. Luckily because of him fighting himself his attack was slow. She was able to side step which sent him headfirst into the door. This left him dazed and again he leapt and she dodged. This second blow was able to knock him out.

Elspeth knew this would not last long. She prayed that someone would come down to the dungeons, but knew that that was unlikely. Short on clavagers she was the only one on duty down there. Looking for anything she could use as a weapon or shield, she found some bits of chain that had been broken. He started to awaken. She made herself as small and quiet as she could. There was no hiding the blood that flowed from her wounds or the sounds of her labored breathing, every breath fighting against her broken rib. When she looked up all she saw were his eyes, ready to kill.

She was so tired and in so much pain maybe she would just let him kill her. Hopefully he would go for her throat and make it quick. Yet, she also knew when he changed back and found her dead body he would never forgive himself. For that reason, she had to stay alive.

She threw the bits of chain that just bounced off him as he stalked towards her. He pounced, now on top of her growling, his breath in her face.

Elspeth looked up, "I forgive you."

Lyall's teeth sunk into her arm. Her screams startled the wolf, and he backed off. She could tell that Lyall was gaining control as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyall started to shift back. What had he done! Why was she in his cell? Bellowing for the clavagers he examined her. Besides the bite on her arms she was bruised and her clothes were shredded. As soon as the cell was open, he rushed out with Elspeth in his arms. Everyone was in shock.

"Call the doctor and tell Lady Kingair to come to my room," Lyall ordered. Not caring that he was naked he carried Elspeth to his room.

Randolph Lyall was doing something he never did he was pacing. Sighead came out of the room her face was not reassuring.

"She wants to see you."

He looked at her laying there, she had never looked so small and fragile. He kneeled down beside her and touched her face.

"It's not your fault," she whispered as she went unconscious again.

"Elspeth?" Lyall buried his face in the sheets.

"I think that is what has kept her alive. She did not want you to blame yourself," said she then told him what Elspeth told her.

"Did they…?" He asked.

"Yes, I have the pack out looking for those cowards," said Sighead looked ready to murder.

"I have made her as comfortable as I can but she's lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," the doctor said as he packed up his tools and left.

Lyall stood up and grabbed Sidheag by the shoulders, "you have to try."

"There's no guarantee that it'll work. I haven't bitten anyone yet." Sidheag hung her head.

"You have to try, she will die if you don't," he begged.

Sighead set up, she closed her eyes trying to focus her thoughts. "I'll do it."

She focused on her breathing and changed into Anubis form. Lyall moved away as Sidheag stood over Elspeth. He watched as she bit and licked her repeatedly.

"Stop!" he yelled.

It wasn't working. Elspeth had gone completely slack. She was dead. Sighead switched back, "I'm sorry," and left the room.

He held her hand and he blamed himself.

After a few moments a scream issued from Elspeth's mouth and she set up. Her body started to shift, bones breaking, clothes ripping, and flesh reforming. Sidheag ran back in the room at the sound of the scream, and found Lyall looking down at the wolf in his bed.

Elspeth fur was Auburn like her hair except for the white spots on her left front flank in the shape of a bite. They took her down to the dungeons with Sighead. It took her a few nights to control the shift.

When she was finally able to join them for dinner, they had a feast to celebrate her metamorphosis. After the meal, Lyall asked if she would walk with him. They walked in silence until Elspeth couldn't take it. She grabbed Lyall and kissed him. He responded by pulling her towards him and deepening the kiss. He trailed his hand on her arm and then he reached the scar. His bite was the only thing that had not healed when she changed.

He broke the kiss but was still holding her to him. She laid her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"I don't know what this is and I don't care. I don't want to lose my friend." She whispered into his chest.

He pulled her closer, "I will always be your friend."

They stood there for a while like that.

"This is nice," an unfamiliar English voice said from the shadows.

A very handsome young man walked into the light, very naked. Lyall went over to him and offered his jacket.

"Miss McCrimmon may I introduce Mr. Sandalio de Rabiffano, Beta of the London pack." Lyall was turning several shades of crimson.

"So nice to finally meet you Mr. Rabiffano. I'm sure you and Lyall have lots to talk about. I'll leave you to it." Elspeth quickly went inside.

"It's good to see you Biffy," Lyall not looking him in the face.

"Say you seemed very cozy with Miss McCrimmon," Biffy pulling Lyall against him.

"She has been a good friend." He was still avoiding looking at Biffy.

"So you haven't missed me at all?" Biffy pulled up his chin to bring the other man's face towards him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Lyall's lips.

Lyall returned the kiss, "I have missed you. I'm surprised you would want to kiss an old man like me."

They continued to kiss as if they were not sure the other one was really in front of them. They finally came up for air when Elspeth returned with a cloak for Biffy.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought she might want something more than Lyall's coat." She handed Biffy the large cloak. "Also Lady Kingair requests your presence after you finish catching up."

Biffy presented his arm to Elspeth and she led him inside. Lyall just shook his head and followed them inside.

"So granddad sent his pup," Sidheag barked as they entered.

"Congratulations on your first successful metamorphosis and a female to boot." Biffy said bowing deeply.

Biffy stayed for a few more nights and in Lyall's room during the day. Elspeth instantly felt a kinship with the beta. On his last evening he and Elspeth went for a walk around the grounds.

"I'm glad he has you here. He tends to keep everything bottled up," Biffy looked at her with his winning smile.

"He has been a good friend," she felt guilty about the kisses they shared.

Like he was reading her mind, "don't worry about kissing him."

"You know?"

"Yes, he told me. I love him and he loves me, but we are immortal and I have no desire to spend eternity being jealous." Biffy kissed her hand, "thank you for not letting him be lonely."

Suddenly they heard shouting from the keep. When they arrived at the door they could see what had happened. Douglas and Nigel had found. They were brought before Lady Kingair.

"I should rip your throats out now, but there is someone I want you to meet first. May I present our newest pack member."

Both men paled when Elspeth stepped forward.

"Miss McCrimmon, I leave their fate to you," commanded Sidheag.

Elspeth had to fight hard to control her shift and tear them apart. The only thing holding her back was Lyall's hand on her shoulder.

"I will give you a chance to have your life spared." She spat out the words looking down on them.

The pack erupted with protest but Lady Kingair raised her hand and commanded silence, "let her continue."

"You have a choice. You can choose to challenge a member of the pack. If you win you may keep your life, or you will be beaten and thrown in a cell with me on the next full moon."

"We are human there is no way for us to win against werewolves," protested Douglas.

"I said I give you a chance. By my estimate is about the same amount of chance you gave me. I survived, are you weaker than me?" Elspeth taunted them. "I promise whomever you challenge will not shift."

The pack responded by confirming that they had no need to shift to kill these bastards.

"Make your choice," commanded Sidheag.

Douglas was the first to speak, "I'll challenge."

Nigel also chose challenge but not as confidently.

Douglas was up first, "I choose to fight her," pointing at Elspeth.

Now before the bite she would've been at a disadvantage against the larger man but now she would have no trouble defeating him.

"Are you sure you can do this without shifting?" Lyall whispered in her ear.

She nodded and walked forward to meet her challenger. Taunting him, his anger made him sloppy. Elspeth played with him, keeping him from landing a punch while she pushed him around. Every time she knocked him to the ground the pack cheered. For a moment she lost focus and he was able to land a punch. At that point she had enough. She forced him to his knees and snapped his neck.

Now it was Nigel's turn. He looked at the pack trying to calculate his best odds. Douglas had hoped as a woman, Elspeth would not be skilled at fighting. Nigel now knew that was an incorrect assumption.

"I challenge him," he was pointing at Biffy.

"Mr. Rabiffano is not part of the pack..." Elspeth started to say.

"I accept," said Biffy.

Nigel had now also made an assumption. Looking at the dandy he only saw the image Biffy had carefully calculated. He was soon find out that he had made an even bigger mistake than his friend did. Biffy kissed Elspeth's hand as he went to face the challenger.

"Just not the face, okay?" Biffy asked of his opponent.

Nigel charged. In the blink of an eye Biffy had picked him up and slammed him down headfirst breaking his neck. The entire pack erupted in cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose she could not sleep from the adrenaline of the evening. Even after partaking of a few of the many amorous offers she received that night. She wandered down to Lyall's office to see if some paperwork would put her to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Surprised to find Lyall sitting at his desk.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"No," she sat down at her workstation.

They worked in silence for about an hour. Finally Elspeth felt her eyes getting heavy.

"I'm going back to bed. Good morning," she got up and headed to the door to find it blocked by Lyall.

"I..." He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.

She returned the kiss pushing him up against the wall. Both frantically trying to undress the other. He grabbed her and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the padded bench in office while she kissed and bit his neck. He let out a soft growl when she bit him particularly hard. Joining their bodies as she sat astride him, he kissed and caressed her breasts.

Lyall hadn't been able to sleep because he wanted this. Even before her transformation but after that display tonight nothing else would satisfy him. Biffy had even kicked him out of the room and told him not to come back until he got it out of his system.

Elspeth wanted release. She rode him and dug her nails into his back. He licked her arm and then bit down, and that sent her over the edge.

She woke up that evening to find herself in a strange bed. An arm was draped over her and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she turned over to look at the sleeping Lyall, she found Biffy staring at her from his other side. He put his finger to his lips and snuggled up to Lyall. Still tired from being up so late she laid back down against him and felt his arm grip her tighter.

Elspeth awoke to the sound of Lyall and Biffy talking. She was still in there room, it had not been a dream.

"We have breakfast over here if you care to join us," said Biffy. "There is a robe on the bed. She could hear the smirk on his face.

Elspeth got up, put on the robe, and walked over to the table where the two men were.

"There does not seem to be an extra seat for me. I'll take this back to my room."

Before she could pick up a scone, Lyall pulled her into his lap and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Lyall stop," she said turning red.

"Oh he doesn't care," he said absently while he was busy kissing her neck.

"Really don't mind me. Yet, Lyall you might let the poor girl break her fast before you ravish her again." Biffy said looking entirely too amused.

He pushed over a plate of raw meat, "I thought you might need something more fortifying them tea and scones. You have had a busy night and morning."

"Thank you." She felt like her whole body was blushing. Lyall had left off kissing her be he had a tight grip around her waist.

After eating she was finally able to convince Lyall to let her go. Though not before planting one more heated kiss upon her lips. Then out of nowhere Biffy kissed her before she could leave the room.

"Interesting," she heard him say as she hurried back to her room.

She quickly got dressed and went downstairs where the rest of the pack was up and about performing their duties. As she passed them, they congratulated her about last night. A few more amorous advances were had as well. She sought out Sidheag to see if she was in need of anything. With the attack and the metamorphosis, her duties at as ladies maid had been neglected.

Sighead was in the courtyard speaking with some men she and never seen before. As she got closer she could tell that they were werewolves.

"There she is," announced the lead man.

"It's true! Amazing," said the smaller man coming close to her to examine her like a specimen.

Suddenly she was pulled back against a man's chest.

"Can we help you?" Said Lyall in tone of voice she had never heard from him before.

"They had come to congratulate me on the successful metamorphosis," said Sidheag trying to calm the situation.

Lyall ripped Elspeth's sleeve showing her bite mark and tightened his grip.

"Let go of me," Elspeth slapped Lyall across his face.

She ran as fast as she could. Sidheag and Biffy were trying to make apologies.

"What was that? You're acting like Connell. I've never seen you like this," Biffy said.

"I don't know what came over me." Lyall covered his face with his hands. "Since her metamorphosis I cannot help but want her. I look at her like I look at you."

"It's more than that. You just tried to challenge them because they looked at her. She won't stand for it you know," Biffy replied.

Elspeth ran to her room and closed the door. After a while, she heard a knocking.

"Go away Lyall," she shouted through the door.

"It's Biffy," came a response from the door. She opened the door and let the dandy in.

"If you came to apologize for him you can leave," Elspeth said taking a large drink of wine.

"No, I came to check on you," he said across her. "He's not acting like himself. He's acting like Lord Maccon."

"I'm sorry for complicating things," Elspeth felt embarrassed.

"Do not blame yourself. As immortal creatures we will love many in our long lives. Not that I thought he would love me and you same time," Biffy mused. "Did he tell you the story of how I was turned?"

They talked until the Sun was well up in the sky. It was noon before they passed out in her bed.

She was running down the dark hallway. There was something after her, she had to escape towards the light. It grew brighter and hotter as she ran. Sweat was dripping down her face as she realized the opening lead to a straight drop to the canyon below.

Sitting up in bed, the feeling of the nightmare faded. She was drenched in sweat but that was most likely because she was sandwiched between two people. Sometime during the morning Lyall had managed to slip in and curl up behind her. She tried to crawl out of bed but it woke Lyall.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Yes, yes you are. Now I would like Lyall back please," she said glaring at him.

"I looked it up," Lyall pointed to the bite on her arm. "It's mentioned in the Howlers. Back in ancient times, if a wolf met a human it wanted not to kill but for other activities on a full moon night it would bite them. The other humans would turn over the one that was bit to the nearby pack. They would then undergo the Alpha's bite. If they survived the bite would remain an emotional link would form between them. This is where the humans get there silly notion that any werewolf bite can turn you."

He was tracing the outline of the bite mark on her arm. "I have marked you."


End file.
